The Year Of Salvation
by Jav-chan
Summary: FUTURISTIC AU: The year is 2040 and two groups search for the holder of the Shikon no Tama and Princess Kagome. Then she meets Inuyasha and tricks him into thinking she's somebody else. When Inuyasha finds out will he kill her or save her from Naraku?


It's the year 2040. Earth is no longer the lush, beautiful planet that it once was. The devastation brought about by the last Nuclear War, the War of 2010, destroyed whatever wildlife was left. Humans were the last things that were left alive. Well, that is, besides the one thing that they have feared since time immemorial.

Youkai.

~~~~

Since the end of the Sengoku Jidai, these creatures all but disappeared from the face of the Earth, fleeing the very things that they used to hunt. These creatures, in all shapes in sizes, sealed themselves deep underground in hopes that they would live in peace without fear of the monstrosities called guns.

For 500 years they lived in peace, ruled by the inu tribe. The world was relatively peaceful for both races. The humans remained ignorant of the youkai, and in turn the youkai no longer worried about the safety of their loved ones. Soon both forgot about the other and the way of life that had been dissolved into fairy tales and legends.

Then came the Earthquake of 2000, the Year of the Apocalypse. Long ago, a youkai lord and a human miko joined powers to seal away an ancient evil that was threatening to destroy all that they held dear. The evil was a hanyou, born of the black flame, with an unquenchable thirst for blood.

His name was Naraku.

In time the lord and miko were able to stop him and a most powerful seal was placed over the evil. However, this was over a thousand years ago, and time was slowly wearing the seal down. It was he, this Naraku, who caused the Earthquake of 2000. In this year, the new millennium, the seal was weak enough for the evil to break free. 

And break free he did.

A deep chasm that stretched from Central Asia, across Japan and all the way to the Atlantic Ocean was formed. Magma slowly poured forth, forcing the youkai to flee to the surface. For humans it was Hell on Earth, for the youkai it was the end of everything that they had ever known.

Such was the Year of the Apocalypse.

With this awakening many lands were destroyed and many lives were lost. The years that followed were horrendous. Food was scarce and the environment was harsh. Both the youkai and humans fought Naraku, but each refused to join forces with the other. It wasn't until the Taiji-Ya and the Youkai Assassin's Guild joined forces that the tides began to turn against the evil hanyou. 

This newly formed alliance fought against Naraku ruthlessly and on the eve of the new year, 2009, the evil hanyou vanished from the face of the Earth. Where he went, no one knows nor did they care3. For they were facing a new problem.

A youkai and a human had fallen in love.

Kirena, leader of the Taiji-Ya clan and Inutaisho, Head of the Youkai Assassin's Guild and lord of all inu youkai. These two had been the most powerful warriors in the battle against Naraku. The love was most defiantly forbidden, but the alliance learned to except it. The leaders of the human and youkai, however, did not. 

Kirena and Inutaisho married and formed a new organization, the Taiyou-Ka. The Taiyou-Ka fled from persecutions of the governments and hide within the old tunnels of the Youkai Caverns. It was this action that triggered the War of 2010.

The various governments, bent on punishing these traitors, fired several nukes all over the world. This eventually turned what livable land that was left into a desert wasteland. The polar ice caps melted flooding all lands except Africa, Southern Eurasia, and the Middle East. The Taiyou-Ka were not without help, though. Many rouge priests and priestesses, both youkai and human alike, infiltrated their governments. With the help of these men and woman the Taiyou-Ka were able to steal many fighters and nuclear weapons and fight back. 

After two years of relentless fighting both sides came to a standstill. The governments still sent assassins to find and persecute the Taiyou-Ka, but many were killed by the rouge priests and priestesses. The priests and priestesses fought with such ferocity that they were called Amazons, after the viscous women of ancient Greece.

The Taiyou-Ka remained dormant, not wanting to risk the lives of their people, hiding from one place to the next. It wasn't until a middle-aged man, Hireko Higurashi, claimed the human throne that the Taiyou-Ka started to move towards the human capital. For at Hireko's side was a man called Onigumo. Onigumo was every bit as deadly as Naraku had been. This 'man' had been solely responsible for the complete annihilation of the youkai race. A fact that had gained him some favoritism among many humans. It was because of Onigumo that Hireko had gained such power. Grateful to the bloodthirsty human the king gave Onigumo his daughter's hand marriage. Kagome Higurashi was a fiery, blue-eyed goddess to men, and to the women she was a dirty whore. To Onigumo Kagome was a precious jewel. Something to be easily claimed. The man was confident that he would crush the girl's spirit easily.

On the night of the engagement party Onigumo revealed his true colors. He was indeed the very person the Taiyou-Ka had feared him to be. He was indeed Naraku.

The dark-haired murderer massacred King Higurashi and all of his followers before demanding the throne. For fear of their lives, the senators handed the crown over to him on a silver platter. However, he would never truly be king without the princess as his wife. Fortunately, by the time the hanyou had discovered this Kagome had fled from the capitol with help of her old nurse, Kaede. The old woman had then returned to the Royal Sanctuary, awaiting the day when her lady return to claim what was rightfully hers.

~~~~ 

It has been 5 years since the murder of Hireko Higurashi. His daughter travels by night only taking refuge in the temples of kind priests and priestesses. In the mean time the Taiyou-Ka look for the princess. The leader, Inuyasha, wants her dead. Naraku has killed many innocents in his endless search for Kagome, and he feels that her death is the first step towards peace. 

However, Fate has a habit of reducing even the best-laid plans to nothing more then a memory. The paths of Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kagome will eventually cross. 

A/N: What do you think? Will Kagome be able to free Earth from Naraku's iron grip, or will she become his queen? Will Inuyasha avenge the deaths of many innocents? Will the Taiyou-Ka be destroyed? Will Naraku find and claim the princess? Wait for the next chapter!!! (Which might take a while.)

I hope you liked this. This idea was based on a dream I had. (Only I was Kagome and Zelgadis was Inuyasha………*sigh*) For those of you who want to kill me for starting a new story when I still need to finish Death, Greed, and Love, well………wait until I post the prologue of my other new story: A Miko's Sacrifice And A Hanyou's Love. Here's a lil' preview.

**__**

"You asshole." 

Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked down at a red-eyed Sango. Tears still streamed down her cheeks as she glared at Inuyasha.

"This spirit just killed Kagome-chan's body. You are the one who killed her spirit."

………………Hmmm……Was that a cliffhanger? *evil grin* By god I hope so!!!! *maniacal laughter*

****


End file.
